pixie dust
by shamelesslysixfeetunder
Summary: "'You're my fairy, Austin. You fixed me with your special brand of pixie dust.'" / Or where Dallas breaks Ally's heart and Austin is left to pick up the pieces. / Auslly one-shot. Slightly AU.


_**pixie dust**_

**summary: "'You're my fairy, Austin. You fixed me with your special brand of pixie dust.'" / Or where Dallas breaks Ally's heart and Austin is left to pick up the pieces. / Auslly one-shot. Slightly AU.**

Hello hello hello! Sorry for the long absence; I've been _swamped _with work and school and XC stuff. Hope you enjoy this one. I like where I took it :)

AND OH MY GOD R5'S ALBUM COMES OUT IN 6 DAYYYYYSSSSS! "One Last Dance" is on YouTube. Oh my god, it's awesome.

I love you all! :)

~Kayleigh

(word count: 2,025-ish)

* * *

::::

_pixie dust_

::::

"How do I look, Austin?" Ally asks gigglishly, twirling around so he can see her full outfit. Her skirt flies up and he wills himself to keep his eyes on her face. _Why did God have to make falling in love with your oblivious best friend so hard?_

"You look beautiful, Als," he says, using his nickname for her. "As always." He sends a wink her way after he says this, and even though she rolls her eyes, a smile plays on her lips and a faint blush tints her cheeks pink.

They go through this every time she has a date with _him_. These said date nights seem to be cropping up more and more often lately. Austin just hopes that Dallas is treating Ally right. He just knows that he couldn't stand it if he broke her heart. And against his better judgment, he'd probably stalk Dallas, and then punch his lights out.

No big deal.

He grins, victorious, and Ally says, "Austin, I think he's finally going to kiss me tonight. I just have this feeling, you know? The butterflies in my stomach are going insane. I'm all tingly. It's _wonderful_, Austin. Have you ever felt this way?"

_I feel like it right now_, he wants to say. But he doesn't. Because _his friendship with Ally is worth so much more than his petty feelings for her._

Still, he freezes. "You've been together for six months and he hasn't kissed you yet?" He's shocked and disbelieving and - if he's being honest here, because seriously - really, _really_ relieved, whether he likes it or not.

Ally shrugs and says with a small, shy smile, "I like to take things slow."

"I'm glad he's respected that, Ally, but are you sure you _want _him to kiss you? Maybe you should practice first. You know, on, like, a pillow or something. Or maybe something else, like, say, I don't know, actual lips? It's just an idea, but, _oh good god Ally get going_! You're going to be late!" Austin cuts himself off because what he was just about to say would probably have embarrassed him to the inner core of the earth. Seriously, the _inner core. Things don't get any more serious than that inner core._

He stops thinking for a moment. "Oh, Ally, why do you do what you do to me?" He mumbles, and when Ally asks what he's just said, quickly replies with, "Lyric idea. I'll write it down later. Now go! You're going to be late!" _And you're messing with my rational train of thought. So go so I can collect myself._

Ally smiles, and Austin's fingers twitch because _god, he wants to grab her face and kiss her so badly._ "I'm going, don't worry! Promise you'll be here when I get back?" Her lips pucker into a pout. _Oh my God, Ally! Stop it!_

"I won't leave this spot." He promises, holding out a pinky because he knows this is her favorite way to make a vow: the pinky promise.

Her own, smaller pinky wraps around his and he smiles down at her, loving the height difference. _It would just be so easy to reach down and kiss her right now._

Her finger falls from his grasp and she flounces out the door with a fluttery-type wave and a broad smile.

Austin watches her sadly, a grimace masqueraded as a smile upon his face. Penny notices this, and says, "You really love her, don't you?"

He nods, and Penny replies, "She'll come around, Austin. Deep down, she loves you more than she thinks."

_I sure hope so, Mrs. Dawson. I sure hope so._

::::

A little while later, he's up in her bedroom when he hears a choked sob and a slamming door. Instantly he knows something's up, so he hops off the bed and runs downstairs at lightning speed to see Ally, looking broken and lost and sad and miserable all mixed up as tears run down her cheeks.

Slowly, he walks towards her and envelopes her small frame with his large one.

Still crying, Ally manages to choke out, "Dallas ch-cheated on m-me, Au-Austin. W-with Cassidy. _Cassidy! _A-and it's been going on for f-four months."

Austin's vision goes red with rage and he breaks their hug and stalks out the door. Luckily, he knows where a certain floppy-haired, Texas-city-named boy lives. _When I get my hands on him..._

Behind him, a voice cracks as it calls, "A-Austin! No! D-don't d-do it!" It's Ally, and Austin immediately wants to return to her.

_'She needs you, Austin. Go back.' _The rational side of his brain whispers, and he almost_almost_almost caves, but he steels himself and strides onwards, muttering a string of profanities under his breath.

_Shut up, brain. Ally needs me to do this._

He hears the familiar sound of heels on sidewalk, and he turns around to see Ally standing there. She's still crying, and her makeup is running all over the place, but _holy Jesus, Mary, and Joseph is she beautiful. _And it's true.

The light is hitting her cheekbones in exactly the right way and her pale face is illuminated by the moon and he bites his tongue and seriously has to restrain himself from launching forward and pinning her against the wall while he kisses her. _What the frickity frick frick, Ally. Stop it._

"A-Austin," she chokes, tears dripping down her face and onto her favorite dress. He knows it's her favorite because... well... she's Ally, and he's Austin, and together they're _Austin&Ally_ and _Austin&Ally _know everything about each other.

Tight as can be, those two.

"Austin, d-don't do i-it. P-please. I need y-you..." Ally trails off, and Austin raises an eyebrow as he swivels on his heel to look at her. _Wait, what? BACKTRACK BACKTRACK WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY OH MY GOD THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING OKAY AUSTIN STAY CALM OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY WHAT BACKTRACK REWIND PLAY IT BACK I WANT TO HEAR IT AGAIN-_

Austin shakes his head to clear his thoughts (they were getting a bit out of control. Somehow they started developing into more... intimate things than kissing. _What? _He's a teenage boy. All teenage boys go through this stage. [But not all of them are _Austin&Ally_.])

"Of course, Als. I'm here." He says, and then mutters, "I'll just kill Dallas later." Moving towards her, he wraps her in another hug and she leans into it. _Oh my god. Seriously, Ally, why do you do this to me? It's not fair._

"T-thank you, Austin." She says, her tears subsiding. Her mascara and eyeliner and eyeshadow are all mixing on her cheeks where they ran, and all of the different colors together form a rainbow on her face. Austin kisses her cheek-_why can't it be her lips, oh my god_-and takes her hand, leading her inside.

"Oh, honey!"Penny cries, rushing towards to comfort her seventeen-year-old daughter. "What did Dallas do? I'm going to give him a stern talking-to!"

Ally begins to wail. "H-he cheated on m-me!" She says for the second time that night. The all-consuming rage starts to color Austin's vision red, but he clenches his fists and digs his fingernails into his palm. He needs to stay calm for Ally. _She needs me... Oh my God. Why does she have this effect on me?_

"With Cassidy," Austin adds, shifting his body as if to say, '_what can you do about it_.' Penny gives him a look and he removes his hand from her and places it around her shoulders.

Ally is full-out sobbing. He guides her up the stairs and into her room, opening the door like any gentleman would. _We're an extinct species, us gentlemen._

She collapses onto her bed and Austin perches on her spinny desk chair, making consoling noises and generally acting the part of the gay best friend. "Ally, you're too good for him. Forget him, okay? You have me. And Trish, and Dez, too..."

He can't resist the urge, so he takes a spin on her desk chair. He lets out a '_woop_' as the wind blows through his hair and makes him dizzy. Ally stops crying to watch Austin, a small smile forming on the edges of her lips. He gives her a toothy grin the next time he comes around and then flashes her a peace sign. She laughs, and -_ oh my god, Ally. STOP IT OKAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M A FREAKING AIRPLANE NOT THAT IT'S NOT ENJOYABLE BUT STILL JUST-_

He pulls out a phone and somehow manages to text a "_hello_" to Ally, never mind the fact he's spinning at twenty miles an hour. A few papers fly off of her desk, and he catches a glimpse of the word "Austin" with hearts around it. He raises his eyebrows and begins to perform his victory dance.

Wriggling in the seat, he pumps his arms up and down and shimmies his shoulders. Ally giggles and fights back the smile he knows is bursting to come out.

"_Hello Austin!_" he reads, phone in his hand. Naturally, he's still spinning, so when he tries to text her "_hi. you look pretty_" it comes out as "_jo/ thi loik prwttu_." He slaps his forehead and presses _delete, delete, delete._ Try two. "_hi. you look pretty_," it reads. _Aaaaanddddd... Bam. That is how you seduce Ally Dawson, everybody!_

She flushes and replies with a "_oh, you flatter me, Austin. but I'm not._" Austin frowns at it and shakes his head. She catches sight of the gesture and looks at him guiltily, shrugging as if saying, '_well, it's true_.'

"_it's not, als. you look beautiful. you always do._"

"_ha ha ha. you crack me up, Austin._"

"_no joke, ally. seriously, i love you._"

Wait, what did he just send her? _OH MY GOD ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION ABORT ABORT ABORT RUN SOLDIERS RUN A LAND MINE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE CODE RED CODE RED OH MY GOD SHE'S READING IT RUN AUSTIN YOU IDIOT RUN SHE'LL KNOW YOU'RE NOT JOKING OH MY GOD-_

"_serious? seriously? you love ME? who would've thought?_"

This is not the reaction he wanted. _Usually,_ the fair maidens jump into the noble knight's arms and kiss them senseless after the big confession.

He doesn't see this happening here.

"_uh, yeah. but it's not how i wanted to tell you._"

"_well, how did you want to tell me?_"

"_i planned on this entire orchestra and a song and a picnic and probably a marching band. but this'll do, as long as you believe me._"

And it's true. He did plan on hiring an orchestra. And writing a song, and packing a picnic, and forming a marching band.

He just hasn't gotten around to it yet, not that he needs it anymore. His eyes meet hers across the room.

"_you're my fairy, Austin._"

Oh, great. He's being compared to _Tinker Bell_, of all fairies. _Tinker Bell!_

"_you fixed me with your special brand of pixie dust. see? I'm happy now. you make me happy, Austin. you make me happier than anyone._"

Ally tugs on her hair and places it in her mouth. He watches her intently, smiling occasionally because _what the heck. She's so cute._

"_oh, really? how happy would you be if i hugged you?_"

"_really, really happy._"

"_if i kissed your cheek?_"

"_really, really, really happy_."

"_and what if my lips just so happened to land on yours? on a scale from one to ten, how happy would you be?_"

"_um... probably infinity._"

"_let's try it out then. see if it really is infinity, eh?_"

"_sounds like a plan, Stan_."

"_my name is austin, ally. i thought you'd know that by now_."

"_oh, you idiot. shut up and kiss me, okay?_"

"_okay._"

And he crosses the room and sits on her bed. For a moment, they stare into each other's eyes. And then their lips meet.

Later, Austin says, "Infinity, hmm?"

"_shut up, you idiot._"

"_but i love you!_"

"_okay then. shut up. but you're my idiot, got that?_"

"_i'm all yours_."

And his lips meet hers yet again.


End file.
